101 Dalmatians Retold with Oddball - ON HOLD
by movielover251
Summary: The animated version of 101 Dalmatians, but with Oddball added in as the youngest of Pongo and Perdita's fifteen puppies.
1. Character Introduction

**101 Dalmatians Retold with Oddball**

 **Character Description** : Oddball is the youngest and smallest out of Pongo and Perdita's fifteen puppies (with Lucky being the 2nd youngest). Despite being the only "spotless" Dalmatian in her family, Oddball is often overlooked (unintentionally) by her parents, siblings and owners/"pets" due to her shy and quiet temperament. Because of her small size, she often has trouble keeping up with her siblings.

 **Physical Appearance** : Oddball has pure white fur and light blue eyes. In this version, she wears a white collar with black spots around it.

 **Personality** : Oddball is shy and tends to keep to herself; but is friendly and considerate of others. Despite her quiet nature, Oddball is loyal to her family and will stand up for them in times of crisis.

Oddball both accepts and dislikes her physical differences; which cause her to feel left out and separate from her family. While she likes who she is, Oddball sometimes wishes she had spots like the rest of her siblings so she would fit in better with them.

 **Likes** :

Her family (including Roger, Anita and Nanny), watching _Thunderbolt_ , going outside, chewing on her stuffed teddy bear, and playing dress-up with Jewel, Two-Tone and Penny (using Anita's old clothes and jewelry).

 **Dislikes** :

Being teased by her siblings because of her appearance, someone being mean to her family, and Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace.


	2. Scene 1: Watching Thunderbolt

**Scene 1: Watching Thunderbolt**

POW! POW! … POW! POW! POW!

The sound of gunshots rang out from the TV set as seventeen Dalmatians watched their favorite show.

"Come on Thunderbolt!" "Come on Thunderbolt!" cheered Freckles and Fidget.

As the puppies sat in front of the television, Oddball was lying down between her mother Perdita's paws, trying to stay awake while watching the show.

Dash stepped towards the TV. "Go get him Thunder." Rolly barked in agreement from his spot on the rug. "After him boy" piped Jewel.

"He'll get that dirty old horse thief" Patch growled while glaring at the television screen. "Old Thunderbolt is the greatest dog in the whole" Fidget proclaimed from his spot on the arm chair. Patch nodded in agreement and turned to Jewel. "He's even better than Dad."

"No dog is better than Dad" Penny responded as she gazed up at her father in adoration. Pongo smiled proudly at the compliment.

Freckles, who was now sitting on Pongo's head, leaned forward to get a better view; "What's he going to do Dad?" "Shhh" Pongo whispered, "Let's just wait and see."

The puppies watched as Thunderbolt tracked Dirty Dawson through the mountains. "Look at him run, the old coward!" Jewel giggled.

Oddball watched as Patch jumped up and charged at the TV screen. "That old Dirty Dawson. That yellow-livered old skunk" he growled as he chewed and tugged the rug. "I'd like to tear his gizzard out."

Perdita was not happy with her son's choice of words. "Why Patch, where did you ever hear such talk" she scolded; "certainly not from your mother." Perdita then turned to glare at Pongo, who gave her a sheepish smile.

With a hopeless sign, Perdita turned her attention to the television again before glancing down at the small puppy between her paws. Oddball, struggling to stay awake, began nodding off against Perdita's left paw. With a smile, Perdita lowered her head and gently ran her tongue over Oddball's back; encouraging the sleepy pup to stay awake.

"Watch out Thunder!" Penny gasped. POW! Thunderbolt barely dodged the bullet shot from Dirty Dawson's pistol.

"Don't worry Penny" Patch assured his sister. "He'll get that dirty old-" "Ahem." Patch turned to his mother, who was giving him a warning look. With a small huff, Patch turned to glare at the TV. "Well, he'll get him all right."

Just then, Lucky stood up and placed his front paws on the television screen.

"Lucky!"

"Lucky get down, we can't see."

"Get down!"

"Mother, make him get down."

"Come on Lucky, down dear" Perdita gently called to her second-youngest. With a glance at his mother, Lucky sat back down on the rug.

POW!

"Missed him, missed him by a mile!" Freckles cheered from atop of Pongo's head.

"I'm hungry Mother, I'm hungry" Rolly suddenly said while turning his head to look at his mom. "Now Rolly you just had your dinner" Perdita chided her biggest pup. "But I am" Rolly stated as he sprawled out on the rug; "I'm so hungry I could eat a…a whole elephant." "Shhhh!" hissed Fidget, Dipstick and Pepper from their spot on the armrest.

POW!

"Oh dear, he shot poor Thunder" Dipstick whined. "He missed him!" Patch exclaimed, "Thunder's pretending…I think." All of the puppies, including Oddball, watched in sadness and shock as Dirty Dawson began to approach a motionless Thunderbolt. Suddenly, Thunderbolt discreetly opened one eye and gave a sneaky smile. "See, what'd I tell you! It's one of his tricks!" Patch shouted.

"Lucky get down-"

"HA HA HA HA!"

Dirty Dawson's cruel and sudden laughter scared Lucky so bad that he fell over onto the rug. As Dirty Dawson continued to laugh, Thunderbolt jumped up and tackled the bandit. Seeing their hero was alive, all of the puppies joined in barking for Thunderbolt to defeat the bad guy.

Not being able to handle all of the noise, Oddball covered her ears as she watched Thunderbolt and Dirty Dawson fall off a cliff and into a raging river.

"I'm hungry Mother, I really am" came Rolly's voice.

 _Don't miss next week's exciting episode. Who will triumph?_ "Oh Thunder always wins" Patch frowned at the TV as the _Canine Crunches_ jingle began to play.

As the song continued, Pongo turned to his mate. "Um, Perdie. We better get these little nippers off to bed if we're going for our w-a-l-k." The puppies smiled and gathered around their parents.

"We want to go to Mother!" "Can we Mother, can we?" "We never get to go."

Glancing down at the sleepy puppy laying between her paws, Perdita gently picked up Oddball by her collar and stood up. "Come along children, bedtime" she said as she began walking towards the kitchen with Oddball hanging from her mouth. "But we're not a -yawn- bit sleepy" Patch protested; "We want to go for a walk in the park."

"Dad, can we?" Freckles asked Pongo. "Maybe later, but for now, do as your mother says" Pongo said with a smile as he gently nudged the puppies towards the kitchen.

Having been dropped off in the kitchen, Oddball sat and waited for the rest of her siblings to enter the room. Once all of the puppies were in the kitchen, Pongo and Perdita went to get ready for their walk. Nanny then entered the kitchen and Oddball watched from a distance as her siblings ran over to be the first to get tucked into the basket they all shared.

"There, there little one" Nanny cooed as she picked up a wiggling Patch and laid him on the basket the puppies all shared as a bed. Oddball, who had been sitting behind Nanny the whole time, pawed at bottom of her maid uniform and let out a small whimper that went unnoticed; for Nanny was trying to get Patch to lay down and close his. Once he did, Nanny went to get up and leave when she suddenly took a second glance at the basket full of sleeping puppies.

"Hmmm. Now let me see…one…two…three…four-". She counted until she reached fourteen. _Whimper whimper_. Turning around, Nanny saw Oddball looking up at her with big silver eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Oddball dear" Nanny said as she picked up the small puppy and hugged her against the side of her face. Oddball gave a small smile and licked Nanny's cheek. With a hearty chuckle, Nanny laid Oddball down in the basket and tucked her in between Jewel and Penny. However, instead of sleeping with her head poking out of the covers, Oddball burrowed her way under the blanket until there was nothing but a small white tail poking out. With a light giggle, Nanny patted the spot where Oddball's head was; "Oh Oddball, you truly are an oddball."

That was the last thing Oddball remembered before being abruptly woken (along with her brothers and sisters), stuffed into a black bag, and thrown into the back of an old truck.


End file.
